


一人食

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 小虎醉酒，小猴抱走其实没啥好预警的，就一辆破自行车。还是走个流程吧：粗暴预警，强制预警，晕倒预警，又臭又长预警祝大家食用愉快





	一人食

于是吵闹着要去洗澡。饮酒之后洗澡很容易出事，可是眼前这个男人早已不是当年那个娇气又明媚的体弱小孩，常年泡在健身房使他长了一身的腱子肉，李赫宰犟不过。这些年早已养成灌肠的习惯，所以他需要做的，只是在洗澡之余就着酒店洗手台上的乳液，给自己做一次扩张。

明明已经做好了万全的准备，可当围上浴巾站在门背后的那一刻，李东海突然就想当个逃兵。浴室外的李赫宰，是自己用整个青春去惦念和肖想的人，在真要做些什么的时候，方知不可亵玩。哪怕告诉自己只是个梦，一个或许没有第二次的美梦，李东海也没勇气做到最后了。

浴室里的醉鬼进去了太久，又早早停了水声，不再给出一点响动。关心则乱，李赫宰本来就提心吊胆，没打招呼就跌跌撞撞闯了进去。恰到好处的酒精将鼻尖眼角柔和，热水澡使身体的每一寸苏醒泛红，久久未做的扩张则让发梢都染上一丝媚色。浴室里水汽氤氲，李东海出现在毫无防备的李赫宰的面前，清纯又魅惑就像含羞带露的水仙。

在李赫宰愣怔的时候，李东海面对着这个仿佛失了魂的男人，上下打量的样子近乎贪婪。还是鼻梁挺拔，下颌锋利，肤色白皙，脸颊和脖侧还是连着那三颗痣，也还是有着记忆里那双眸光冷淡的的单眼皮大眼睛。岁月将男人的皮和骨磨合得更加出色，恍惚之间却也还是当初那个被自己放在心尖尖的少年。

送上门来的猎物再没有退缩的道理，李东海的双手勾上那人孤高又诱惑的脖子，将他狠狠往怀里一带，然后蛮不讲理地攻占了那两瓣柔软又毫无防备的唇。灵巧的舌头作为先行兵到对方的阵营里攻城略地，没怎么费力便遇到了那个多年前多次错失的目标。李赫宰有极短暂的慌乱，但很快就重振旗鼓，将手指插入李东海发间，紧紧扣住他的后脑。这是一场势均力敌的缠斗，在其中一方缴械投降之前，谁也不肯提前退场。

如果放任这场纠缠，两人可以在对方的唇舌之间互相耽搁到地老天荒。凭着一点无用的默契，李东海率先收回自己的舌，几乎在同一时间，李赫宰松开了自己因为用力太久快要僵硬到抽筋的手。两人都没有放松警惕，他们都知道在这场属于成年人的拉锯战里，现在不过是做了个简单的热身。

李东海短暂地交换到了李赫宰的味道，哪肯浅尝辄止。缺氧的燥热使他解开自己的浴巾，然后跪立在地，试图用赤裸的诚意做筹码向李赫宰索取更多。隔着粗糙又厚实的牛仔裤，李东海再次请出了自己最得意的先行兵，将极具挑逗的舔弄当成战鼓，向那只蛰伏的巨兽下暧昧的战书：我早知你远扬的威名。这次我跋山涉水而来，可有机会征服你吗？

很快，隔着布料传来的炙热温度就带来了巨兽苏醒的消息。得到许可的李东海迫不及待地解开面前人的皮带，一面递给李赫宰一个暂时休战的眼神，一面用纤细又有力的指节在那片秘密的丛林深入，蛮横地揭开了那层盖在巨兽身上的最后一层幕布。没有任何犹豫地将眼前的巨大含进嘴里，李东海的舌头饱含技巧地绕着它旋转，试图从尺寸和形状中推知其耐力与攻击性。同时牙齿也在配合着舌头发出警告：你看，你现在已经快要落在我的手上。

李赫宰的东西在持续的逗弄下逐渐清醒、警惕、最终暴怒，用更巨大的尺寸和更加灼热的温度来使不知死活的猎人知难而退。李东海在短暂慌张之后振作精神，用更深的喉位来对巨兽进行安置，试图用有节制的吞吐对它进行进一步的安抚：你看，我并不是要害你。你明明很享受的样子，却还要用蔑视逼退我。你可真小气。

李东海花了好一段时间和李赫宰磨合。他似乎摸清了这巨兽的脾性。于是他大气胆子用指甲轻轻刮蹭，碰瓷这个凶残的大家伙，在它摇头晃脑蓄势发起反抗的时候又赶紧讨好地揉弄它敏感又多情的囊袋，使它憋屈地发不出火来。他快要沉醉在巨兽进出在自己喉咙时发出的动静——每一都下扎实有力，还伴随着诱人的水声。他知道，自己快要成功了。

李东海没有失望，那家伙没过多久便发出了休战的讯号。它临走时赏赐般地留给他满口略带咸腥的汁液，搭配它依旧趾高气昂的样子，分明就是不肯服输。李东海含着李赫宰的精液，抬起头向他展示自己的厉害，意料之中的没有得到夸奖。李东海没劲地撇了撇嘴，然后在对方因来不及阻止而产生的慌乱里将盈满口腔的液体一点不剩地咽了下去，最后满意地咂了咂嘴。这可是最宝贵的战利品，他哪里舍得吐。

在李东海的记忆中，这场带刺的挑逗，李赫宰全程没有配合，也没有推拒。他绝无可能知道，那天晚上，属于李赫宰的那双冷淡的眼睛里曾发出他今生注定错过的信号。那是无条件纵容。

李赫宰顶着腮帮、锁着眉头，久久没有说话。像是终于放下了什么，他解脱般地吐了口气，蹲下身、挑起李东海的下巴，堂堂正正地捕获了那双好看的眼睛。长久的沉默在李赫宰的脑袋里装满了谨慎的措辞，可这一番精心准备之后他却依旧只能颤抖着唇，丢出一句大而空泛的话：“你最近过得，还好吗？”

这句话听上去未免太好哭，也太好笑。“好或不好，又怎么样呢？”李东海不想在这个尚可称得上浪漫的时候说出煞风景的话，但他的眼神里还是明明白白写着：李赫宰，你用什么身份来试探我呢？这些和你又有什么关系呢？

折腾了这么一阵，李东海身心俱疲，酒早就醒得差不多了。可是他不能说，否则滔天的自我厌弃足以把活下去的勇气吞没。李东海想，好险，差点就罪不可赦。到这里就好了，到这里就够了。

李东海眼里的绝望藏不了，这种反应绝非李赫宰想要。他以为李东海的主动是因为余情未了，是在告诉自己还有重新开始的可能。可在眼前人的反应里藏着的事实显然与李赫宰的自以为是大相径庭。所以，哪怕李赫宰生来迟钝却也惊觉，已经太迟了。他下意识否认现实，用近乎焦急的姿态在自己一手建成的密室里四处碰壁，但直到头破血流也没能找到逃生的出口。发现自己无法逃脱之后，李赫宰脑袋里只剩下了一个念头：把他也留下。 

李东海显然不知道李赫宰的想法。他垂下眸子，在帮李赫宰整理好衣服之后毅然起身，一边重新在自己腰上围上浴巾，一边思考着一个可以顺利脱身的理由。李赫宰就是在这个绝妙的时间点发起突击。腰部被一双坚硬又有力的臂膀偷袭，等李东海反应过来的时候自己已经被李赫宰扛在肩上，世界颠倒。从此荒唐的故事有了更加荒唐的走向。

被俘虏的人本能地感到危险，开始用尽全力挣扎。可是在岁月里成长了的人不只是他。李赫宰发起狠来根本拦不住，一只手把李东海的腰牢牢禁锢，另一只手快而狠地往那光裸的臀上连甩了好几个巴掌。那些无谓的愤怒、那些无法平静的慌张全部被这几下不留情分的责打转化为几声痛到极致的呜咽，最后留作臀上斑驳的红肿。李东海在挨揍之后短暂地停止了挣扎，也就在这时他才注意到那条还没来得及在腰上系好的浴巾——它正徒劳地隔在两人之间，而自己本来安分守己的性器因为李赫宰脚步的起伏被迫和它进行一次次短暂又微妙的摩擦。为了不加剧粗糙摩擦带来羞耻感，他只能选择安静地趴伏，无助得像只待宰的羔羊。

李东海很快便被粗暴地摔在床，在疼痛还没来得及侵占胸腔的时候，李赫宰就已经用体重将他压制，然后将两条劲瘦的腿牢牢锁在他的身侧，极具侵略性地俯视他，暴虐的情绪通过那双因充血变得通红的眼睛毫无保留地传达。这种场面李东海从未见过，他不可避免地后悔了。早知道接下来要发生什么，这个因醉酒和做梦而产生畸形的禁忌故事，他说什么也不会提笔。

开弓没有回头箭。转眼之间，李赫宰就已经又脱下了身上那几层碍事的衣物，使两具年轻又漂亮的身体终于有机会毫无阻碍地紧紧相贴。李赫宰的皮肤紧实又细腻，肌肉线条也是轮廓分明。可李东海却不解风情地怀念起了那条自己一分钟前还是深恶痛绝的浴巾。

暴怒中的李赫宰敏感得如一头野兽，拥有着惊人的力气和敏锐的感知。可他的脑袋在强烈的副作用下变得粗暴又愚蠢。几乎是第一时间，他就发现了李东海的走神，就连细微的不受控都能草木皆兵的他蛮不讲理地推演出逃跑的可能。这样的苗头当然不能被纵容，李赫宰惩罚性地咬上李东海线条优美的脖颈，感受着他脆弱的血管在自己齿缝里发出惊慌的微弱求饶。猎物的脆弱让他稍稍收起杀心，将恶狠狠的撕咬变成玩弄的吮吸，总之就是不愿松口。

李赫宰直到腮帮吸得酸疼才选择放过身下痛得颤抖的人。他美滋滋地欣赏起这颗刚种下的新鲜草莓，和想象中的一样，形状和颜色都是上乘。这么多年来，李赫宰的喜好没变，在他看来，草莓这种可爱的小东西就应该在爱人身上长满。于是他开始勤勤恳恳地在李东海的身体上努力，李东海一开始还能挣扎着呼痛，到了后来，出了一身冷汗，却连呻吟都没有力气发了。试探着起身，看到自己的一身伤痕，李东海感到前所未有的委屈和无力，他甚至想让李赫宰快点进入自己，他知道，只有这样才能获得一条生路。可他同时也知道,在这场性爱里，自己从来就没有调控节奏的资格。

李东海用干涩得掉不下泪的眼睛紧盯这个在自己身体上施暴的，曾经的爱人。他不知道为什么，自己明明被正在伤害，却对施暴人产生了怜悯。李赫宰准确地捕捉到了他眼神里的信息，刚刚平静下来的情绪再次变得狂躁。他无法给李东海不合时宜的情绪找到一个合理的解释。密集又徒劳的用脑使李赫宰脑袋胀痛，从而逼迫他放弃思考。不适与不甘使他迸发出更大的愤怒，最终又反应在李东海身上。他攥住李东海的脚踝，将人摆成  
最能唤醒羞耻的尿布式，毫无预兆地往那因紧张而微微颤抖的小穴里插入手指。出乎意料的是，那条本该干燥拥挤的甬道竟然大大方方地悦纳了他修长的手指。在那将手指吞没包围的温暖的肉壁上，分明有一些陌生却清晰的黏腻。李赫宰立刻就把手指抽了出来，然后无视李东海的挣扎与哀求，在他羞愧又惊怒的注视下把指头凑到鼻尖轻轻嗅了嗅。

虽然没有将花果的香气与浴室的乳液对上号，但傻子也知道，这种香味不可能来自李东海自己。这根手指捅破了李东海不可言说的秘密，也刺破了他强撑着的理智。他听见李赫宰恶劣地凑到自己耳边说——你早就想要，还装什么贞烈。

李东海好想反驳，但他不能把醉酒当借口。一旦说出口，那就意味着现在这个任人宰割的浪荡玩物，是清醒着的。李赫宰不爱他，只是想要得到他。这场性事已经给了李东海太多伤痕，如今也再无可能得到哪怕一点点快感。李东海将声音放到最软，将姿态放到最低，求李赫宰放过自己，将此刻作为整个故事的结局。可结束这两个字本就是暴君的逆鳞，他捂住李东海的嘴，封锁了他的求饶，并且不允许他再发出一点声音。在李东海被迫乖顺之后，他跳过所有理所应当的准备，试图让李东海直接吞没自己蓄势待发的分身。

一个醉鬼的扩张不可能有多彻底，况且耽搁了这么长时间，容纳一根手指的顺利进入已经称得上是极限。穴口试探着将李赫宰的巨大吞入了三分之一，便发现大事不妙，开始用尽全力将这个庞然大物往外推。李东海的身体诚实地发出了今晚的第一个强制性拒绝。在为最后一击蓄力的时候，李赫宰停留在李东海嘴上的手，接收到了一份酝酿了整晚的泪水。它给了李赫宰片刻的犹豫与慌张，但在这场博弈中，还未完全平复的暴虐和情欲的蛊惑最终占了上风，使他在快要被完全驱赶的时候下定决心长驱直入。下体撕裂般的疼痛让李东海发出一声饱含痛苦的嘶吼，然后几乎瞬间就失去了意识。他把自己放空在这炼狱里，最后一个念头是：终于结束了。


End file.
